The invention relates to a system comprising a beverage dispensing machine and an exchangeable supply pack comprising a doser which system comprises means for automated detection of the presence of the exchangeable supply pack and of the product in the exchangeable supply pack.
Service providers of beverages distribute their beverages mostly via automated dispensers in offices, public venues and other locations. Such beverage dispensing machines can include coffee machines for preparing hot beverages or post mix juice dispensing or vending machines for such products. Enhancing the ease of use when operating these beverage dispensing machines is crucial, not only for the consumer but also for the supplier. In the supply process, service providers are challenged to minimize human interference and maximize the degree of automation, for reasons of costs, efficiency and failure reduction. The present invention provides a robust, easy-to-use, failsafe and cost effective system for the support of the automated process of supplying beverages.
Pack and supply recognition in a beverage machine is disclosed in several documents such as DE 102008055949 and US 2005/022674. While each of the prior art supply detection means are reasonably effective, these all require a substantial effort as regards to sensors that need to be sensitive and accurate and the electronic systems involved. A drawback of such sensors and electronic systems is that these are relatively costly and require great attention to detail, not only in their being incorporated in appliances, but also regarding the product supply packs with which they have to be compatible.